InuYasha Disturbed Episode
One Sunday morning, I wanted to watch InuYasha, but this wasn't an ordinarily InuYasha episode. There was no intro, no recap, but just a black screen and the title says "BUY IT!" in red bloody capitalized text, if they were talking about merchandising, but in a very disturbing way. It begins normal like any other InuYahsa episode should, with Kagome playing with InuYasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala, but Sango was in the shed in the dark, watching Kagome's old video tapes of commercials from the 1990s. As she saw these old commercials, she got out her credit card, and she keeps saying "Buy it! Buy it! Buy it!" Sango went outside to the old mall to buy the Electraphone, and the Magnavision. Then Sango went back to the shed, the others looked at each other. Kagome went into the shed to see if Sango is okay, but Sango turn toward Kagome with her eyes were bloody red, and she foaming from her mouth, and she kept on saying "Buy it!" Kagome felt shock, and she closed the door. As Sango was watching some commercials, she saw the Fishin' Around ad, she grabs her credit card and, a clip of the Nostalgia Critic saying "A Credit Card! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" But as Sango was walking outside with her credit card, a still shot of Sango was slicing the Nostalgia Critic's neck with her credit card. The still shots kept on going, as the Fishin' Around music was playing weirdly like it was playing reverse. Another shot was the Nostalgia Critic lying dead, with Xs on his eyes, and a voiceover of Sango saying "Never leave home without it." It was the most disturbing thing that I've ever seen. Another disturbing scene with Sango watching a chicken limbo commercial, then another still shot of the Chicken Limbo at a slaughter house getting slaughter by Sango, while the Chicken Limbo song was playing backwards in a lower pitch, and the still shots kept going on, until after Sango chopped his head off, the screen went black for a few seconds then static blurs to red blood, chicken blood to be exacted. A still shot, was a dead Baby Born with blood came out of its eyes and urine, and an open throat, and a shadow of Sango, like she killed that Baby Born, and took that picture. Then static for a few seconds, then another still shot was the Take Care of Me Triplets being shoved in a Easy Bake oven by Sango. As it's like the animators had nothing to animate this, so they decided to use still shots through out Sango's sick fantasies. After Sango sees all of the commercials and have sick fantasies, she was out of breath, sweating with blood, and she passes out. The next few month, Sango woke up from that horrible nightmare, and Miroku said that wasn't a nightmare that she really passed out, and she was on a coma for six months. Then we see Sango's credit card bill, as it was going to show the price, it cuts to black, and static with red blood with a real woman screaming, happens to be Sango, then cuts to black again. Then the end credits roll normally but with the first ending, but Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo were replaced by Count Chocula, Frankenberry, and Boo Berry, and the show ended without showing what episode is coming up next time. It was the most disturbing InuYasha episode I've ever seen in my life. I had several nightmares of it, but all that passed. I've seen all of the InuYasha episodes, but not like this, maybe they put that on TV for a sick joke. And I'll never look at Sango the same way again. Category:Cliche Madness Category:Lost episudes Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Crappypasta